Vereesa Windrunner
Vereesa Windrunner jest elfią komandoską, która walczyła podczas Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny. Jest najmłodszą siostrą Allerii i Sylvanas, jest również żoną nieżyjącego już Rhonina oraz matką Giramara i Galadina. Po tym jak została komandoską, poznała Rhonina podczas jeden z misji i razem pomogli uwolnić Królową Smoków Alexstraszę z klanu Smoczej Paszczy. Prawie cała dalsza rodzina Vereesy została zabita przez orków podczas Drugiej Wojny i inwazji Księcia Arthasa na Quel'Thalas. Obie jej siostry są żywe, chociaż Sylvanas jest nieumarłą, a miejsce pobytu Allerii nie jest znane. Biografia Vereesa jest członkiem słynnej rodziny wysokich elfów Windrunner. Jej starsze siostry, Alleria i Sylvanas, były generałami komandosów z miasta Silvermoon. Straciła młodszego brata, Liratha i ma przynajmniej jednego brata. Jej rodzina mieszkała w Osadzie rodziny Windrunner w spokojnych lasach Quel'Thalas. W początkowym okresie kariery została przydzielona przez swoich przełożonych, by eskortować maga Rhonina na jego statek w Hasic. Ta prosta misja wkrótce przerodziła się w ciężką podróż do Grim Batol, gdzie w końcu pomogła magowi w zniszczeniu Duszy Demona i uwolnieniu Królowej Smoków Alexstraszy. Podczas tej misji Rhonin i Vereesa zakochali się i ostatecznie się pobrali. Po sukcesie misji, Vereesa została poproszona o działanie jako Ambasador Przymierza przez króla Terenasa i Kirin Tor. Ona i Rhonin mieli za zadanie odwiedzanie członków Przymierza i przypominanie wszystkim, że istnieją inne zagrożenia na świecie oprócz orków, którym wcześniej czy później musieliby stawić czoła. Wraz z Rhoninem i Krasusem, Vereesa była jedną z niewielu znanych osób, które przeżyły Plagę, która zniszczyła Lordaeron, Dalaran i Quel'Thalas po zdradzie księcia Arthasa. Reszta rodziny nie miała tyle szczęścia. Byli jednymi z najbardziej dotkniętych inwazją Plagi na Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas została zabita przez Arthasa i wytrenowana jako banshee w służbie Króla Lisza, później został Królową Banshee Opuszczonych. Dziadek sióstr musiał stoczyć bitwę z własnym wujkiem, po tym jak został przemieniony w nieumarłego. Młodszy brat został rozerwany na strzępy przez starszego brata, który został spalony wraz z resztą Plagi przez elfów. Podczas gdy ona i jej mąż, Rhonin, przygotowywali się do narodzin ich bliźniaczego potomstwa, Giramara i Galdarina, Rhonin ponownie został wezwany przez Krasusa na pomoc. W nagrodę za odwagę Rhonina, Nozdormu pozwolił Rhoninowi wrócić do Vereesy w chwili, gdy zaczęła rodzić, aby nie stracić ani chwili życia bliźniąt. Nozdormu oferował także dzieciom przyjaźń od brązowego stada smoków. Człowiek o imieniu Jalia pomagał przy porodzie. Jej kuzyn Zendarin, krwawy elf, który nienawidził ludzi, próbował porwać jej dzieci, ponieważ wierzył, że potomstwo wysokiego elfa i ludzkiego maga będzie miało dużo magicznej mocy. Nie udało mu się w tej próbie. Pojawia się ponownie w powieści "Noc smoka", gdzie walczyła z głębią Grim Batol, szukając zemsty na Zendarinie. Zendarin próbował ukraść Duszę Demona (być może jako alternatywne źródło magii, które nie dało Dargonaxowi, lub jako cel wtórny), plugawego stworzenia Skrzydła Śmierci, które zostało zniszczone przez Rhonina wiele lat wcześniej. Wyciągnąłby go, gdyby nie interwencja Vereesy, która doprowadziła do zniszczenia Duszy Demona - i samego Zendarina - kiedy skradziona laska Naaru dotknęła artefaktu. Vereesa pomaga również Iridi, kapłance draenei, w niszczeniu Dargonax, jako odkupienie za zabójstwo towarzysza Iridi przez Zendarina. W powieści "Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War", ona, Rhonin i niektórzy z Kirin Tor, wraz z wieloma członkami Przymierza, pomagają Jainie Proudmoore w ochronie jej ukochanego miasta Theramore przed zniszczeniem przez Hordę. Wygrywali bitwę, dopóki Garrosh nie użył Skupienia Iris, magicznego artefaktu niebieskiego stada smoków, by zniszczyć Theramore. Rhonin w ostatniej chwili otworzył portal i przepchnął przez miego Jainę, mówiąc jej, że jest przyszłością Kirin Tor. Jedynymi ocalałymi z bomby many, które spadły na Theramore były Jaina, Kalecgos (przywódca niebieskiego stada smoków), Vereesa, Shandris Feathermoon i ich zwiadowcy. Odkryli, że Rhonin umarł. Jaina przejęła jego miejsce jako przywódca Kirin Tor. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Vereesa znajduje się w Fioletowej Cytadeli Dalaranu wraz z Rhoninem, Arcymagiem Aethasem Sunreaverem i Arcymagiem Modera. Jest przywódczynią Srebrnego Przymierza, bojowniczą grupą wysokich elfów, którzy sprzeciwiają się włączeniu krwawych elfów do Kirin Tor. Bierze udział w szeregu zadań Quel'delar: Mistrzowie Srebrnego Przymierza będą walczyć z siłami plagi w Zamrożonych Halach. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Można ją znaleźć poza Zul'Amanem wraz z Halduronem Jasno Skrzydłym i Vol'jinem, aby powstrzymać imperium zjednoczonych trolli. Jednak jej obecność w Quel'Thalas nie została dobrze przyjęta przez Lor'themara Therona, który wysłał posłańca, który chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Vereesa weszła do ich kraju. Usłyszawszy to, Halduron oświadczył, że zaprosił ją osobiście i że jako Generał jest w stanie to zrobić. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Veressa Windrunner jest prawą ręką Jainy Proudmoore w jej ataku na Wyspę Gromu. Prowadzi także Srebrne Przymierze przeciwko Rozbójnikom Słońca w czystce Dalaranu. Główną przyczyną Vereesy dołączenia do Jainy była śmierć Rhonina spowodowana przez Hordę. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Warcrafta